


Harem Plan Celebration Day

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Bath Sex, Belly Job, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Ghost Sex, Harems, Incest, Lactation, MILFs, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Pollen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Set during Rito and Lala's third year. Momo has successfully masterminded the Harem Plan to completion - which means most named female members of the cast are pregnant, and Rito's the father. While Rito's hectic daily life hasn't changed all that much, Momo wants to get everyone together for a big party.
Relationships: Yuuki Rito/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Harem Plan Celebration Day

Sainan High School looked different from every other school in the country. All the girls in one particular class, and a few from other classes and schools, were walking around with visibly bulging bellies under their uniforms. They tried to button all the way down, but their navels were sticking out through their uniforms. The average breast size at Sainan had gone up a cup or two, and it was all thanks to a girl among the second years, who walked with her pregnant belly out proudest of all.

Momo Belia Deviluke, second princess of the Deviluke Royal Family, had put her Harem Plan into consideration in the middle of last year. Rito Yuuki, the future king of the planet, had confessed to Haruna, his longtime childhood crush. Momo’s older sister, Lala, also had a crush on him, and revealed that Deviluke allowed polyamory. So from that moment on, Momo set about gathering as many girls as she could for King Rito’s future harem. She wanted one, consisting of people from Earth and across the universe, that would surpass even her father’s.

The principal of the school was a known huge pervert, so when nearly an entire class, and a couple of students in other years, got pregnant, he not only didn’t punish the school, he outright praised Rito and encouraged him to do it more. The sight of the students walking around with their bulging, pregnant bellies visible all day, especially during swimming and PE class, was enough to make him glad he held this job. No one was more affected by this than Rito, who had sired just about all of these children.

Rito’s day began with him sleeping in bed with Lala, the first girl he had proposed to and the first one who had gotten pregnant. Lala’s huge belly brushing up against him always made his dick hard first thing in the morning. He would roll around under the sheets, his dick brushing against Lala’s belly while his hand groped her breasts. A small line of milk leaked from Lala’s breasts, Rito moving his mouth towards her tits in a dreamy, half-asleep manner. Lala encouraged him to get his glass of morning milk fresh from the tap, and she wasn’t the only one.

Rito had fallen asleep in Lala’s bedroom, where the Deviluke family stayed. After rolling out of bed, he was greeted by Momo and Nana, who were also heavily pregnant. Nana had taken some negotiating to play along with the idea, but now that she and Momo were identically pregnant, she was onboard. Rito kissed Momo’s pregnant belly, slurping on her outie belly button, before moving to do the same to Nana. Momo smiled, rubbing her belly and telling Rito about the progress their babies were making.

“I felt it kick,” she said. “According to our family doctor from back on Deviluke, our pregnancies are going better than expected. If I didn’t know better, I’d say it’s because of your highly potent dick milk.”

“At least call it sperm,” said Nana. “You’re a brutish man, but I might have some affection for you. I just want your baby to grow up in a good environment.”

Lala, still buck naked, slipped between her sisters. Rito saw three pregnant bellies lined up side by side, with Lala’s slightly bigger than her sisters’. All of their once perky pink nipples had darkened, the difference in their chest sizes only making each of them sexier. He had only started to realize that he had a pregnancy fetish when the Harem Plan was beginning, and now that he was spending every day surrounded by pregnant women, he felt like his erection would never go down.

“Good morning, Lala, Rito,” said a voice coming from the other room. It was their mother, Sephie. With Lala’s father having shrunk down, Sephie had turned to Rito to fulfill her sexual needs. Though she was only having one baby, her belly was rather large for her pregnancy. She had told him that Charmnians are exceptionally fertile, able to get pregnant easily. It only took one try, not even on her ovulation day, for Sephie to bear Rito’s child.

“Mama!” Lala said. “You look just as beautiful as when you were pregnant with Nana and Momo.”

“My belly was even bigger then,” said Sephie. “Your father could barely keep his hands off me.”

Rito went downstairs for breakfast after having a quick shower, where Lala soaped up her baby bump and rubbed it against his back. The feeling of her belly was enough to make him nearly cum from the sheer joy of it. Downstairs, wearing only an apron, was Mikan. Though still young, Mikan had entered the Harem Plan and was just as eager to participate. With nothing underneath the apron, Rito had a clear view of her squishy butt, and could even see her belly from the back. Mikan was his sister, and she was also pregnant.

“Your breakfast is ready,” said Mikan. “You’re lucky I’m able to make so much. Everyone around here is having babies, so I need to make more food than usual. Not that I’m exempt from that.”

In the center of the table was a single glass cup with nothing in it. This was part of Rito’s morning ritual. Once breakfast had started, all the Deviluke sisters and Mikan would pull out their breasts, squeezing them until the cup was filled with their milk. It was decided as a fair way to ensure that nobody got favoritism. Watching Rito gulp down their mixed breast milk was satisfying. Each of them tried to sneak off and let him drink directly from their nipples when they could, but this was in the interest of fairness.

After getting dressed up in their uniforms, everyone went to school. Along the way, Haruna met up with Rito. She was his first crush, and watching her walk up the street to greet him with a heavily pregnant belly was an erotic fantasy he’d had many times. Now it was reality. Haruna bumped her belly against Lala’s as she tried to get closer to Rito. With their breasts around his arms and their bellies pushing into his torso, Rito felt like he was going to explode before he even got to the front gate.

“Hey, Rito,” said a voice from Haruna’s doorstep. “Don’t forget about me. All the girls at the university are asking who knocked me up even though I’m single. Can’t exactly tell them it was my kid sister’s high school-aged boyfriend. Your dick is better than any of theirs.”

Akiho, Haruna’s older sister, had walked in on Rito and Haruna when he was helping her get impregnated. Akiho was feeling extra-horny that day, and when she got a glimpse of Rito’s dick, offered to help him tamper his libido by riding it. Having a threesome with both of the Sairenji sisters had been a rough experience on Rito’s dick, but the results of it were showing now, his jewel of love gestating inside both of them. Akho wished Rito on his way, and he finally made it to school.

Class 3-A at Sainan High was known as “The Pregnant Class.” Most of Rito’s classmates were there. They’d been with him for three years, through all sorts of troubles that Lala coming to Earth had brought into his life. Of those that had grown attached to him, they were the ones with the gravid stomachs, who greeted him right away when he entered. Yui Kotegawa was first, still tasked with keeping public order despite her lewd belly button sticking out of her uniform.

“Shameless! Simply shameless!” Yui said. “Just because you live with Lala doesn’t mean you can ignore me. Being pregnant at my age is a strange feeling... not that I mind giving birth to your baby. Take responsibility!”

Risa approached behind Yui, grabbing onto her belly. As she did, her own pregnant belly pressed into Yui from the back, taking her by surprise. Mio was watching from the sidelines, her own stomach sticking out as she enjoyed Risa’s teasing. “Who knew this stick in the mud was such a fertile girl?” said Risa. “Admit it, Kotegawa, you look even sexier with that big belly sticking out.”

“Take your hands off me,” said Yui.

“The cafe business has been booming once I got pregnant,” said Mio. “Maid outfits and baby bumps draw a lot of customers. Thanks for showing me a fun time in bed, Rito!”

The outline of Rito’s dick was visible through his pants. He hadn’t even sat down, and already the women bearing his children were approaching him. When Rito finally took a seat, his desk was surrounded on all sides by swollen bellies. He rubbed them one by one, feeling the kicks coming from the inside. Though Haruna hadn’t quit the tennis team, her performances had slowed down. Her fellow tennis club members, Sayaka and Koyomi, were also among the ones who had gotten pregnant from Rito.

The door to the classroom opened. Tearju approached the front desk. Underneath her suit, the outline of a pregnant belly was visible. Rito had given her an amazing experience, and she was all too glad to bear his child. Letting her belly rest on the front desk, Tearju looked to the blackboard.

“Class, we’re going to have a free study period for today,” she said. “I’ve been having some maternity troubles lately. It’s an experience I’m sure many of you are also going through. I wanted to remind you that Mikado is offering checkups at any time for any student who feels something unusual about their pregnancy.”

While problems were rare, one thing that Risa had gotten all the girls into doing was comparing the size of their bellies. Lala was consistently the biggest, having gotten a head-start on everyone else, but Tearju was also among the top in the class. Being an adult woman meant that her body could more easily handle the stress of pregnancy, though for her it had mostly resulted in her becoming hornier. Yui tried to keep the class from becoming so openly sexual when they were supposed to be studying, but she, too, wanted Rito to give her a good dicking while her pregnancy was at its peak.

During class, Rito was handed a flyer from the Momo Fan Club. During lunch, Momo would be having a belly worship play session in the gym storage shed. While the members of her fan club knew that she had eyes for Rito only, they still loved her with a fanatical devotion. Momo getting pregnant had only made her more of a goddess in their eyes. During the session, Momo would be lifting up her gym uniform shirt to show her belly and dark nipples, and maybe some of her pink pubes if she was feeling generous. No one was allowed to touch, but if they wanted to cum all over her belly, she wasn’t going to say no.

Rito wondered how Momo came up with these ideas. Tearju told Rito that he needed to deliver something to the second year classrooms. So Rito took her up on the offer, mostly to get away from the crowd of bellies blocking his view. As he walked through the halls, he saw Saki Tenjouin and her associates in the principal’s office. Saki had graduated last year, but as her family was still donating to the school, she stopped by to make sure that things were going smoothly.

Saki was pregnant as well, but she was outside of the Harem Plan. She was carrying Zastin’s baby, a fact that she was all too proud of. The half-human, half-Devilukean child in her stomach was growing quite big quite fast, but Saki didn’t show any signs of discomfort beyond the usual. She waved to Rito as he passed by. Rin and Aya were also with her. Rin was part of the Harem Plan, and had asked Rito to impregnate her just before she graduated. Aya, not wanting to feel left out, asked the same.

“Tenjouin, if you keep showing me that belly, I’ll do anything you ask!” said the Principal. “It’s so round and white and beautiful!”

Saki raised her shirt, holding her pregnant belly in her hands and lovingly rubbing it. She asked Aya and Rin to rub it as well. The more their hands massaged her stomach, the more the principal salivated. He wanted to touch it himself, but Rin refused to let him do so. Much like the Momo Fan Club, it was for observing only. Rito walked away from the principal’s office, heading towards the second year classrooms. Nana and Momo were there, along with the girls who had given him much trouble in the past, but were now part of the Harem Plan as much as anyone else.

“Senpai!” said Mea, coming out from behind the door. “Are you coming to lick me again? It’s been so long since I had my belly licked, I want to feel your warm, slippery tongue digging around my belly button.”

Yami, Mea and Nemesis were a group of weapon girls that, at first, had tried to assassinate Rito many times before he convinced them to join him. Though Yami didn’t like perverted things as much as the other two, she had been the most enthusiastic about being impregnated. Before she and Rito had sex, she used her transformation abilities to give him a preview of what she would look like with a big belly. Rito’s instant boner when he saw it told her that she could trust him, and welcomed him into her pussy. Mea and Nemesis were much more forthcoming about it, eagerly taking his seed.

Mea raised her shirt, giving Rito a clear look at her stomach. Her warm, soft belly was close to his face, dripping with sweat from her excitement. In the middle of the hallway, Rito bent down to his knees and licked Mea’s stomach. What had once been flat was now gravid with life, the signs of his child inside. Mea unashamedly moaned as Rito’s tongue traced the dark line underneath her navel, going all the way around the curves of her belly. She didn’t think it was possible to cum from having her belly licked alone, but Rito’s tongue technique was so good she was just about to.

“Suck my belly button! Roll your tongue around my baby bump! That feels so good!” Mea said. “I love being pregnant!”

“Please don’t shout lewd things in the hallway,” said Yami, approaching Rito with her own pregnant belly hanging out. After school, Rito would often see Yami and Tearju showing their pregnancies side by side. It was an incredibly erotic sight. Rito turned around and started licking Yami’s belly. She accepted it, eager for Rito to show his love for her some more. He switched between them, until both of them were left tingling with a pleasant sensation in their stomachs. They took the papers from Rito and went back to class, his saliva still leaving a film on their stomachs for the next few minutes.

“You did a wonderful job knocking them up, Rito,” said Nemesis, who was visiting the school. Of all the girls in the Harem Plan, Rito had a particular affection for Nemesis. Her brown skin, combined with her massive belly, made her enticing and attractive. Though Nemesis could make herself older, Rito loved the contrast between her swollen belly and her younger form. Nemesis pulled Rito closer, pulling out her nipple and offering him a sweet sip of her milk. “Don’t forget about me. Our baby might be the strongest of them all.”

As the three weapon girls walked away, Rito turned and approached the nurse’s office. Of all the women in his harem, Mikado had one of the biggest pairs of breasts. She was only looking more motherly now that Rito had knocked her up in a wild time after school. Mikado wasn’t the only one in the office who was displaying signs of her pregnancy. Oshizu’s artificial body was a near-perfect replica of a human body, and her womb was able to receive Rito’s sperm as easily as the others. When Rito told Lala that he’d knocked up a ghost, even Lala found it difficult to believe.

“Rito, I owe you a debt of gratitude,” said Oshizu. “Though I was cut down at a young age, getting a chance to continue my family tree far into the future is a wonderful thing. Every day, I can feel our child growing bigger. Nurse Mikado and I are doing our best to make sure everyone will have a healthy delivery.”

“They’re not going to give birth at school, are they?” asked Rito.

“We don’t have nearly enough beds for that, and an ordinary school’s facilities aren’t designed for that sort of thing,” said Mikado. “But a few members of your harem have talked to me about giving childbirth in front of an audience. I didn’t know you were a magnet for such perverted types, Yuuki.”

Oshizu and Mikado both stripped down to their underwear, letting Rito get a good look at their pregnant bellies. Rito had been on edge all day seeing everyone he had impregnated approaching him. If he didn’t cum soon, he was going to have a seriously bad case of blue balls by the end of the day. Taking care of her student’s health was important for a doctor, and right now Rito’s dick was his biggest health problem. Mikado asked him to remove his pants, getting a good look at the dick that had knocked them all up.

“It looks unbearably hard,” said Oshizu. “You have to ejaculate soon.”

“We’ll give you a rubbing with our bellies. That should make him blow,” said Mikado.

Mikado opened a drawer on her desk, taking out a bottle of lotion. She rubbed it across her belly, getting it shimmery and slippery. She rubbed it into Oshizu’s as well. Rito was asked to sit down, letting Mikado and Oshizu press their stomachs against the sides of his dick, the warmth of the lube on their skin making it twitch even more. Their bellies had gotten firmer over the past few months, but still maintained a certain squishiness that felt good. Watching Mikado’s breasts jiggle as she rocked her hips back and forth only made Rito harder.

The warm lube and their warm bodies made the whole thing go rather quickly. Rito tried to hold on for as long as he could, groping and massaging Mikado and Oshizu’s boobs to keep himself from exploding too early. Mikado gave him a coy look, telling him that he was free to bust anytime on their bellies. She knew that with his libido, his balls would be full of cum before the bell rang for the next period. Rito rocked his dick, brushing his glans against their belly buttons. A few more times, and he blew.

Oshizu bent down, licking Rito’s warm semen off Mikado’s belly button. The sight of it made Rito blush red with embarrassment. He turned away, tucking his dick back in his pants and getting back to school. The next time he ran into a girl was in the showers once PE class was finished. He had worked up a sweat running laps, hoping that keeping his adrenaline up would keep his libido down. All of the girls he’d impregnated were sitting out of PE, leaving them more time to talk amongst themselves about the Harem Plan.

As Rito stepped into the showers, he saw that someone was already in there waiting for him. Run, long separated from Ren, greeted him in the shower. Rito bumped into her pregnant belly, his dick brushing against her. “Say, Rito,” said Run. “Ren’s been feeling lonely since we separated, and he can’t find a girlfriend like you can. Take pity on him, would you? He doesn’t have someone to carry his baby like I’ve been doing. I can feel its kicking growing stronger every day.”

“Run, you’re...” said Rito. “You’re so soft and curvy now.”

“I want to keep being an idol, but I also want to bear your children,” said Run. “How soon after giving birth can I get knocked up again? It’s making me so tense my nipples are getting hard as diamonds.”

Run offered to help Rito soap up. She lathered her breasts with the cheap soap at the school, pressing her tits against Rito’s back. He did appreciate her helping him, even if the glares from the other students in the showers felt like it would pierce through the wall and right into his dick. He was able to throw Run off his tail by leaving her with his towel, escaping back into the hallways for the time being.

When the school day ended, Rito decided to walk home. As he passed through the city streets, he saw a special report playing on a big video screen. The famous idol and actress Kyoko Kirisaki was giving an interview about her hiatus from the entertainment industry. The reason was clear to anyone looking at the screen. Her pregnant belly was visible, and Rito knew damn well that it was his. Kyoko lovingly cradled her belly in her hands, talking to the audience.

“This isn’t a graduation. I want to continue acting in Magical Kyoko and releasing my CDs, but I want to take a short break to raise my child. A very special someone among my fans had a wonderful night with me, and I want to do everything I can to raise this child for the sake of the universe. I’ll see you on TV soon!” she said.

Rito began heading towards home. As he passed by a playground in the local park, he saw Mikan also coming home, along with Sachie and Mami, her two friends from school. Sachie and Mami had expressed interest in Rito, and Momo wasted no time recruiting them into the Harem Plan. They were tight and felt quite good. In their school, they were now known as the “Pregnant Trio” along with Mikan. Like Mikan, their smaller bodies only made their swollen pregnant bellies look even bigger. When Rito saw them walking home, he made sure to say hello.

“If it isn’t Mikan’s brother,” said Sachie. “Coming to check on our baby?”

“They’ve been growing well,” said Mami. “Our due date should be around the same time as Mikan’s.”

“There’s going to be a lot of people giving birth over about a month,” said Rito. “That was a busy few weeks for me.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting this baby soon,” said Sachie. “Though Mikan always tell us that she had dibs on you first.”

Sachie and Mami lifted up their shirts, showing Rito how much their bellies had grown. Rito reached down, rubbing their stomachs with his hands. He’d been doing this all day, and the warmth and softness of a pregnant belly still felt good. He was getting hard again, but knew it was best to hold it in until he got home. He waved goodbye to them, and finished his route home just as the sun began to set on the horizon, coloring the city a shade of amber.

Upon returning home, Rito was greeted by his mother, Ringo. She had been among the last to join the Harem Plan. She was sporting a pregnant belly just as big as any of the other girls. She and Sephie would often talk together about their experiences as mothers, and helped Tearju and Yami through their awkward reunion. Though it was unusual when all three of the mothers, along with all of their daughters, were pregnant at the same time. Ringo and Mikan, both showing off their pregnant bellies, welcomed Rito home.

“Hi, Rito,” said Ringo. “Lala said her new invention is just about ready.”

“She’s going to bring everyone involved with the Harem Plan over to you at once,” said Mikan. “I’m not sure it’ll work, but Momo asked her to do it.”

Rito returned once again to the Deviluke house inside of his house. Lala and Momo were stark naked, their bellies bumping against each other as they worked on Lala’s latest invention. It was a combination of her Warp-kun device and the same technology she had used to create this living space. Momo wanted all of Rito’s harem to get together and give him the best pregnant lovefest yet.

Lala opened a previously unused door in the house. Inside was a bathhouse that was designed for mixed bathing. One Rito and over a dozen women. There were places for the girls to wash up, and a large, fairly deep bath that wouldn’t overflow even when the water displacement from lots of pregnant women entering happened. Rito stripped down, setting foot in the bath. Lala and Momo followed behind him, holding onto his arms and pressing their bellies against his side. Rito was already getting hard, watching as Lala and Momo’s breasts bounced, drops of milk falling out of their darkened nipples.

“I give you Ultimate Warp-kun,” Lala said, pointing to a wall-mounted version of one of her earliest inventions. “There’s no problem if it summons everyone naked, because we’re in the bath. I set it so that it’ll seek out people in the area who have your DNA inside them. Push the button and...”

Haruna appeared first, landing comfortably in the bath area, and wearing not a shred of clothing on her. “Rito?” Haruna asked. “Why am I naked and in your bath?” She stood up, water dripping off her pregnant belly. Yami popped into the bath just after her. One by one, the sound of the device calling every girl in the Harem Plan into this space reverbated, pulling all of them across space in an instant. Saki was also there, because she didn’t want to leave Rin and Aya behind. The last to arrive was Nemesis, who was almost stronger than the pull of the device.

“Everyone’s here!” Lala said.

“It’s nice to see everyone carrying Rito’s child in the same room at once,” said Momo. “On Planet Deviluke, there will be even more lavish facilities for us to indulge in our love of Rito. I wanted all of us to be here to say how much we love him.”

“You’re all standing around naked so casually? Shameless, all of you!” said Kotegawa, trying to hide her breasts and her pussy with her arms. She was unable to hide her pregnant belly, and nobody else was even trying to.

“Rito’s got a dick that would make the king jealous,” said Mikado.

“It’s only a temporary measure until my husband regains his full strength,” said Sephie, lovingly rubbing her own pregnant belly. “Though that could take decades. I always have been wanting another child...”

“Rito, you just went along with one of Momo’s ideas again, didn’t you?” said Mikan, bumping her belly against him. “How are we going to get home if we don’t have any clothes?”

“I’ll program in a reverse warp code by tonight,” said Lala. “But I did come up with something else.” She moved to the light switch, flicking a certain setting. The bright lights of the bath house turned to a cool shade. Lala had a lamp above the room that created artificial moonlight, just as good as the real thing.

Under the moon lamp’s glow, Celine wandered into the room. When struck with the moonbeam, she instantly aged herself up until she was around the same age as the rest of the harem. Taking a sip of the cola Momo had helpfully left around for her, she felt her pollen begin to spread. Able to speak in complete sentences once again, Celine unofficially welcomed herself into the Harem Plan. “Your stamen has spread its seeds quite far,” she said. “Once I grow up into this age, my pistil will be ready to receive, if you want. Everyone, if you don’t mind... I love him as much as all of you. Allow me to spread it around.”

“Here it comes, here it comes!” said Momo excitedly.

A cloud of space pollen fluttered through the baths, making flowers sprout from the heads of every girl present. Momo sucked it in happily, feeling her love for Rito become magnified. With everyone’s hormones running high from pregnancy, every pussy began tingling, going after Rito’s dick. Rito jumped into the overly large bath, and the girls followed after him. He was surrounded on all sides by pregnant bellies, and breasts and nipples in all shapes and sizes, but mostly the same dark color in their nipples. Lala, Momo, Yami and Haruna were the ones in the center of the circle, with everyone else spreading around.

“Rito!” they called out. “Show us your dick!”

“I love you so much, Rito,” said Lala, squishing her breasts against him. “Thanks for giving me your baby.”

“I’m carrying his baby, too,” said Haruna. “Besides, just because your belly’s a little bigger than mine, that doesn’t mean he likes you more.”

Momo had pulled her tail around, sliding it between her pussy lips. She was getting off by licking the tip of her own tail, teasing her breasts and making herself cum. She had always wondered what a pollen-induced orgasm would be like. Her entire body was so sensitive that she was on the verge of cumming within seconds, her clitoris throbbing so hard that it ached.

“I don’t normally like naughty things,” said Yami. “But I’ll be naughty if it’s for our baby.” Yami rubbed her own stomach. As Yami’s hands ran up and down her body, she noticed that milk was leaking out of her nipples. It wasn’t just her. Everyone was having milk leak out of their nipples. It rolled down the curves of their breasts and across their bellies, sliding down over their mounds and thighs. The milk soaked into the bathwater, giving it a uniquely silky texture and boner-inducing warmth.

Rito looked over at Lala, her eyes looking dazed and hopped up on pollen. She was grinding against him so much that she was going to cum. Rito tried to leave the baths, but he was blocked on all sides by his pregnant harem. There was no way he was going to escape. Everyone climaxed near-simultaneously. Fountains of squirt shot from their legs and twin jets of breast milk fired from every tit, soaking Rito in their bodily fluids. Rito could only sit down in the bath, letting them drown him in their juices.

“Rito, we’re staying here until you’ve pleased all of us,” said Momo. “We’re gonna be here all night!”

“Congratulations, future king,” said Lala.

It was agreed that Momo could only do this once a year. This first time was a memorable experience, but one far too draining for even Rito to handle.


End file.
